jakanddaxterfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Rassilon of Old
Your sig there you go, Tim H fixed it for you. if you want, I can help you with making sigs like mine. Mine uses a template, I type i my preferences but that comes up with so make have code in that which is (or something) then will just place the which is where you write your sig code, which means that you can change your sig on every talk page on this wiki. If you're confused, please say lol. But, here: User:Technobliterator/Sig and User:Technobliterator/Sig/The Sig so you get me. 16:23, June 21, 2010 (UTC) RE: Banner conversation It's in the summary; 13:44 (cur; prev) . . (-5,405) . . Tim H (Talk | contribs | block) (Moved to forum) --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 08:21, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Precursor Trials can i add to your precursor trials. RE: I'm back It's called PlayStation Move Heroes now and I actually have no idea how the wiki is going, considering it's still unsure if we're going to keep it (we're still keeping our options open how we'll tackle a game about three different games). --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 23:31, December 7, 2010 (UTC) RE: Jak 3 "new duds" We might have a (very) low quality image somewhere, but I'm pretty sure we have anything on that one. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 11:25, October 31, 2011 (UTC) RE: Character articles To be fair we DO need more images in our articles here and there, however adding images for the sake of just having images there is counter productive. I'd like to keep it to an acceptable amount, although said amount is entirely dependent on the article. Either way one page that really needs images is the Jak II article. We'll see how it turns out in the end, so I'll wait until you got your own test article set-up. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 22:22, November 1, 2011 (UTC) I've deleted the images. First of all, I have to say your images are pretty darn nice. Where'd you get them? I'm assuming you recorded them directly while playing the games, which means you could be our savior regarding a lot of missing images. There is a huge lack of images for a lot of articles and the easiest way to get those would be to either directly rip the original 3D animation files from the game discs (as far as I know not possible) or record someone playing the game and then take screencaps from said recording. Second, there's no need to point me to any images that need to be deleted. I daily check all the usual special maintenance pages and delete missing files. Also if you link to them and I delete them it means you create dead links, so thats annoying too. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 00:16, November 2, 2011 (UTC) The new infobox code (that isn't there yet) allows for multiple images in one infobox. However for consistency's sake I'd like to have the concept art (although not entirely conceptual, most of it is the final version) in the infobox and any in-game images in the article. And about the delete template, I just check special:unusedfiles. Haven't used the template for months. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 00:30, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Infoboxes Would you mind not using bullets/asterisks in infoboxes? It pushes the content thats already there too far to right and it doesn't really look better either. The old method of using the code works fine. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 00:20, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Btw if you plan on editing any more infobox code, it's kinda fruitless since they'll be updated to the new code in a week (or two): template:infobox - New infobox, lot smaller, etc. etc. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 00:31, November 2, 2011 (UTC) All infoboxes will be updated, the reason is because the old infobox (the big fat one) is like a pretty handcart except it's pulled by a dead horse. The new one is like a sportscar with too many options. If I wanted to I could give the new infobox padded borders and all that jazz but I'm not going to bother with it now. Also, it already has collapsible sections and parameters that won't display if not filled in (you'd know if you read the documentation). --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 12:58, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Images Say, you said you could upload some better quality screenshots (and you did) but this never really happened. Any possibility of you adding new images or should I assume it's not gonna happen? (p.s. I threw a move block on the Jak page, that should get rid of any page-move-vandalism). --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 23:17, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Fanon deletion Done. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 10:15, February 19, 2017 (UTC) More than a year later, am currently deleting subpages of inactive users (no contributions for a year or more). Since your fanon has been deleted before and then undeleted on request, and is now about to be deleted again, I went ahead and put everything in this unlisted, never-expiring pastebin in case you didn't save anything to your computer. Kind regards, 05:38, June 18, 2018 (UTC)